


He Walks in Shade

by closetcellist



Category: Battle for London in the Air (Roleplay)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closetcellist/pseuds/closetcellist
Summary: A poem by one Irving Suttler about and for his then-'boyfriend' Thaddeus Beck
Kudos: 4





	He Walks in Shade

He walks in shade, but his touch brings  
gold, weaves beauty from the dark, wrings  
meaning from the play of light  
on water, from the birds in flight,  
an augur of the simple things

Son of Helos, centre of the rings  
celestial, from his mind there springs  
the world and he can turn it all to right  
He walks in shade

All the Nine did give their blessings,  
grew in him a wealth of feelings,  
granting powers to delight  
or fill the heart with sorrow’s might.  
This the man that stirs my longings,  
He walks in shade


End file.
